A Doctor's Obsession
by Hikaru Koen
Summary: What happens when there is a new doctor on House's team? Is the new doctor after more then what they thought? Or has his fun just begun? Slash. Don't read it if you don't like it.
1. Chapter 1

A Doctor's Obsession

DISCLAIMER- I don't own the characters of House, M.D.

CREATION- I DO HOWEVER OWN Thadias Morrison Blackout, Septis Setzer Blackout, and Mik. (TM)

Ch.1

It was one of those long days at the hospital again, the kind that just want to make you shoot yourself several times. A day just like any other day. Medical issues, stupid people, extended conversations; the list will always go on. But not this day. Today seems much more different, it seems….short. House limped down the long white hallway infested with all sorts of people, cane sternly in hand. A young and attractive blonde haired woman was busily at work sorting papers. She heard the pitter patter of a very familiar sound, House's cane. She instantly looks up smiling at the tall, handsome, brilliant colored haired man simply known as House.

"House!"The young blonde behind the front desk yells hoping to get his attention.

He abruptly stops in his tracks; he looks down at her with a questioning glare.

"Don't forget that there's a new doctor starting today." He clears his throat about to give his little acknowledgement of her wording. "I don't see what that has to do with me."

She grabs some papers from her desk and hands them to the doctor. He extends his hand jerking the papers away. He quickly flips through them glancing at every other page not at all interested in them. He throws them back onto her desk knocking over some pens from her writing utensil tray. She quickly picks up the knocked over items hoping that this humiliation will be over. She places the papers back in the manila folder.

"And this new doctor is the new member of your team." House looks intently at her.

"New member? What new member? Why in the hell am I just hearing this now!?"

She rolls her eyes at him. "The new member of your team will be arriving shortly."

He shifts his weight and loosens his grip on his cane.

"I didn't give any interviews for this job, how in the hell can there be a new doctor!?"

He reaches over the counter, grabs a cherry sucker, and places it in his pocket.

"Well," She responded looking directly at her computer screen. "The department wanted to give this interview themselves. They said that you intimidate too many people who try out here."

House gave her the most evilest, disagreeing stare that she has ever seen.

"I do not."

The blonde bombshell from behind the desk rolls her eyes once more at the overly sarcastic doctor. He mumbles something under his breath as he strolls away to his office. Walking down the long narrow hallway, he runs into a man who he had not seen in a few short hours, Chase. The young and attractive doctor smiles at him.

"Ohhh House, there you are. I was just wondering-----" He instantly is cut off by the older man.

"Not now wombat, I have to go to my office."

He waves a hand dismissing Chase. He remains there watching him limp off into the distant, trying to figure out what has just happened. He had been preparing for this very moment for such a long time, forever it seemed. He sighs deeply walking slowly away with his head held low. House opens the door to his office and stops completely in his tracks. What he sees in front of him is a tall, medium jet-black haired man with piercing light brown eyes. He has a small black goatee that shoots down his lip to his chin. His flowing jet-black hair hangs in his face obstructing his view of the man standing in front of him. A pure white doctor's coat drapes over his slender body.

"Who in the hell are you and how in the hell did you get into my office!?"

House yells observing this strange man, he tightly grips his cane. The mysterious man slyly smiles.

"I am Dr. Septis Setzer Blackout, the new doctor of your team."

The name Blackout seems so familiar to House, but what it is about that name?

"You have no right to waltz in here like Dracula." Septis walks over past the desk and sits in House's black leather chair. He cannot believe what this ass is doing! No one treats the infamous Dr. House like that! There is a small almost not heard knock on the door.

They both look over to see Chase standing there staring at both of them." House…"

Chase says softly in almost a whisper.

"I'm in the middle of something very important right now. Come see me later."

Chase stands there dumbfounded, not wanting to believe a single word of this. He walks slowly away from the door and stops to where he cannot be seen, he stands there intently waiting to hear what is going on.

"So House, I have heard some rather interesting things about you," Then man known as Septis pauses. "I just want to know if they are true…"

House tries to step back but his cane catches his balance and allows him not to go anywhere. Septis leans forward and kisses the other doctor gently on his lips. House quickly moves his cane and steps back wiping the other man's saliva from his lips. His eyes grew as wide as saucers, his heart racing fast with the sound of his beating heart in his ear. Septis flashes a warm smile.

"I knew you were _that _type of doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

DISCLAIMER- I don't own the characters of House, M.D.

CREATION- I DO HOWEVER OWN Thadias Morrison Blackout, Septis Setzer Blackout, and Mik. (TM)

Septis moves around his semi lifeless, frozen body leaving the room. House remains speechless not moving an inch. He's trying to figure out what in the hell just had happened to him. Finally, he approaches his desk and sits down deep into the confines of his black leather chair, he lays his cane next to him propping it against the desk. He pulls out a bottle and quickly dry swallows a pill from within the small container. He ponders about what had just occurred. Chase quickly walks in trying to not be seen by Septis, he looks at House with an instant burst of curiosity. House can see out of the corner of his eyes the wombat standing there, but he completely ignores his visitor. Chase takes a giant step into the room.

" Is---" "Septis kissed me…"

Chase's eyes turn wide with fear. "He what!?"

Chase cannot believe what he had just head. "He bought me a brand new shiny red car!!"

Chase stares at him with an intense look of fear and anger attached to his face. "He did all of that!?"

He says even more confused. "No stupid wombat he kissed me."

House leans back in his black leather chair still thinking about the incident. "Are you----"

Chase continues to get cut off. House has a serious expression glued to his cruel face.

"No, get out. Chase gives him one last look until finally wondering out of the room.

He continues to sit there in disbelief.

He hasn't been kissed in such a long time, maybe it's been too long. Especially by a guy! That was the only strange part about this entire situation to consider. He snaps out of his deep train of thought

" What in the hell does he mean he 'heard something interesting about me and wanted to find out if it was true'!?"

He blurts out without thinking. Chase strolls down the white, long human infested hallway. He sees Septis leaning up against a cream-colored wall lightly laughing.

"No, House couldn't be telling the truth. There has to be something else that happened to him. He's lying, I have to find out!"

He thinks to himself. Chase marches up to him completely in raged with anger.

"Just what in the hell did you do to House?!"

Septis stands there ignoring everything. "Answer me you son of a bitch!!"

Septis places his dirty shoe against the cream-colored wall.

"I didn't do anything to everyone's beloved doctor. But from what I understand _you _had other plans for him."

Septis removes his dirty foot from the wall and places it firmly onto the floor. He leaves Chase to think about what he just said. But Chase won't have anything to do with this. He walks faster catching up with the new doctor. Chase forcefully grabs Septis by the arm, he suddenly stops.

"No! You are going to fucking tell me what you did to him!!"

He yells in his Australian accent. Septis only smiles and speaks in a low tone," Trust me, House doesn't like you the way you like him."

He releases his grip on his arm; he stands there with thoughts racing through his head. Septis ambles away from the wall.

Foreman walks past he ignores him continuing to stare down at the papers in his hand. Chase begins to walk slowly down the never-ending hallway. He looks up at the door it says Cameron. He walks right on in without even knocking. Cameron looks up curious

" Chase? Are you ok?"

He slowly sits down onto the soft cushioned wooded chair; he rests his head on his hands.

"What do you know about Dr. Septis Blackout?"

Cameron gives him a strange stare she turns to her computer and starts typing. A name along with a picture appears on the screen. Information about Septis pours onto the screen like rain. She turns the monitor towards Chase. He reads just about every paragraph there is on the mysterious young doctor.

"Why do you want to know about him?"

Chase continues to glance at the screen still reading all he can read about this new threat.

"His cousin is Dr. Thadias Morrison Blackout that explains a lot." Chase looks at the screen once more,"Thadias Blackout!? He's that------"

Cameron nods her head in agreement.

"Yes, that psycho murderer. He's psychotic, he's unstable, and he has a very similar drug addiction to House."

Chase keeps on reading the bright screen," Who Septis!?"

Chase turns back to her with eyes wide full of curiosity.

"No Thadias. Septis seems to play out normal on the screen."

Cameron types in some more words on the computer doing as many searches as possible on him.

"But in reality---"

There is a strong tapping sound on the steel door, it slightly pushes open and a cane sticks out. House pushes it the rest of the way open.

He looks at the two of them with curiosity. "So is there some sort of porn party going on in here that I'm not aware of?"

Cameron smiles warmly. "I think that you should take a look at this."

She points at the brightly lit screen with a dull red fingernail. House limps forward he stares with intense curiosity at the screen. He sees the picture of Septis but doesn't say anything. He skims through the series of long paragraphs of Septis's hard accomplished work. Still he is silent.

"House?"

He continues to read the excessive bio of him.

"Ohhh…"

Was the only thing he said. Chase gets worried and afraid. Afraid of what might have happened to House.

"House, have you seen this guy!? He's the cousin of Dr. Thadias Blackout!"

House's expression still doesn't change, he's just standing there continuing to read the screen.

"Yeah, I've seen him walking around." He finally says.

Chase can't believe that he just lied to her! But he can't blame him, he _is_ House after all. That just explains itself. House turns around about to walk out of the door.

"Where are you going!?"

Cameron asks seeming a bit panicked." I'm going to run a marathon, want to come?"

He opens the door and limps off. Chase glances at Cameron taking a deep breath. Chase informs her about what House had told him earlier.

"So he kissed him!?"

She blurts out. He nods. "Wow, no wonder you don't trust this guy, I wouldn't either!"

Septis walks down the long hallway going to the main lobby in search of his new office.

"Damn, these hallways are so long!"

A door busts open and the only man with a cane appears. He stares coldly at his approaching visitor. Septis continues to saunter without worry. Septis and House are finally face to face once more. Septis gets lost in the deep eyes of the man in front of him.

"I don't give a damn who you or your cousin are. You don't just come into MY hospital and molest me! You are just three seconds away from---"

Septis interrupts him. "From what? What can a cripple do? Huh Greg? Answer me that."

Septis laughs evilly. House smiles for a second and barely laughs. Suddenly House takes his cane and hits him right between the legs damn near castrating him.

He shoves the cane deep within his groin causing him to drop to his knees. He coughs violently holding his groin tightly in his hands. House steps forward looking down at his victim.

"You need a hand? How about a cane?"

He limps away smiling satisfied. Septis glances up and watches him limp away.

"That's one thing that I love about you."

He can barely manage to get to his feet. He slowly and painfully limps down the long white hallway holding his overly throbbing groin. He limps up to the blonde nurse from behind the desk, he stands in front of her breathing hard. She can see where his hand is. Her eyes grow wide while making a disgusted face.

"W-where is my office located at?"

She scribbles something down on the back of a piece of paper, she hands it to him. She doesn't take her eyes off of where his hand is placed.

"You pervert!!"

Septis makes an angry and disgusted face at her.

"Don't flatter yourself whore, no one is interested in your STDs."

She makes an unbelievable face at him as he limps on past her, going back down the incredibly long hallway still holding his crotch.  
He walks down the hallway looking at every door that comes his way. Finally, he finds a door that has his name on it. He looks at the door that borders his, the name read none other then House.

"House."

he mutters to himself while opening the door. He peers inside and sees a rather plain looking office. There is a normal sized dark wooden desk along with a nice black leather chair to accompany it. There is a dark wooden bookcase placed on the left side of his desk. Hanging on the opposite side of the wall there is a large picture of a jungle setting. The nice thick green leaves seems to come alive and jump straight out of the picture. He shuts the door behind him, walking carefully to his chair. He sits down in the cold black leather chair, he leans back looking up at the cream-colored ceiling thinking about the only man he likes.

There is a loud knock on the heavy steel door. He sighs

" No one can give me a moment's peace. Come in!"

Foreman enters the new looking office.

"Hi, you can call me Foreman. It's nice to meet you."

He smiles approaching the man from behind the desk.

"You're the first one to welcome me here."

Foreman holds his hand out. Septis stands up and removes his hand from his now semi throbbing groin and shakes the man's hand. He sits back down placing his hand back on his groin under the desk.

"So, what do you need Foreman?"

Foreman sits down in the wooden chair in front of his desk.

"I know that we don't know each other that well, but I just can't tell anyone else this. I do want us to become friends, and as a friend I am hoping that you don't spill this secret of mine. No one else will ever understand this, but since your new and don't know everyone well it would seem better this way. So please, can you do this one thing for me?"

Foreman's speech was a long and interesting one, whatever he had planned to say _has_ to be important to be kissing his ass like this. But what…what could this secret possibly be?

Septis leans back in his chair," I'm listening."

Foreman looks at him then quickly stares at the dark titled floor, he takes a deep breath.

"I really don't know how to say this but…"

Foreman took once again another breath.

"…"

Septis rolls his eyes at the stalling doctor.

"Look Foreman, I don't have all day."

Foreman placed his hands deep within his tan pants pocket. Septis runs a hand through his jet-black hair.

"Look,"

Septis stands up taking his hand off of his semi throbbing penis.

"I seriously don't have time for this. I am a doctor, I have to go check on my patient."

Foreman sees that his desk doesn't contain any medical papers on it.

"Patient? You have no medical patients, this is your first day." Septis walks over to him.

"Yes, but _I_ have a very special patient that requires _my_ very special care."

Foreman begins to sweat. "Ok, I'll tell you."

Septis returns to his seat.

"I…I'm trying to get House thrown into prison and get sent back into rehab."

Septis's eyes widen he is filled with anger and disappointment. He instantly clutches his fist.  
His right hand wonders into a drawer on the right side of his desk. He gets up and almost walks face to face with him. Foreman steps back cautiously.

"You did what?"

Septis said in a medium semi angry tone. Foreman smiles happily and satisfied,

"Yep. You heard me! That's what I did, you know what? He should be getting arrested today as a matter of fact! I can't wait to watch his crippled ass limp away without a cane and in handcuffs!"

He continues to brag smiling every bit of the way. Septis laughs a small but almost creepy laugh.

"Guess what I found out."

Foreman glances at him with curiosity.

"What did you find out?"

Septis smiles and lowers his head his hair falling onto his face. He says in a low tone,

" I heard a traitor scream."

Before he had anytime to react Septis took a needle and stabbed it into the upper middle part of his chest. Septis yanks the needle out of his now bleeding chest. He takes his hand and places it over Foreman's mouth.

"I have just injected you with my own special serum that I obtained from my cousin. You will feel yourself become very weak and tired. Your muscles shall tense up and you shall not be able to more your entire body. You will suffer from a headache and mild memory loss from the last thirty minutes."

By the time he had finished his speech Foreman had already passed out. Septis places the bloody needle in his coat pocket. He places Foreman's lifeless body onto the cold tiled floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

DISCLAIMER- I don't own the characters of House, M.D.

CREATION- I DO HOWEVER OWN Thadias Morrison Blackout, Septis Setzer Blackout, and Mik. (TM)

He stands up and smiles to himself.

" Time to go visit my _very_ special patient House."

He says as he leaves his office and heads into the one next to it. House is still sitting in his chair gazing at the cream-colored ceiling.

"So, you injected him with Thadias's special serum? Ohh, that's real smart Septis. Let me guess you forgot to stop the bleeding didn't you?"

Septis is some what shocked that he already knows this much.

"I didn't have to stop the bleeding it stops itself."

He stares at House lovingly. House reaches into his pocket and gets out a Vicodin bottle. He dry swallows two pills. He places the bottle deep within the confounds of his pocket, he stares deeply into the other man's eyes.

"So you heard what Foreman was going to do to you?"

Septis shuts the door behind him sitting down in the chair right in front of the older man.

"Yes, his all expense paid trip to summer camp. Sounds like fun."

The sarcastic House replies still staring at him. Septis leans forward getting closer to the doctor.

"You realize House, that I can get those charges dropped and get you out of rehab. But it's going to cost you."

House leans forward coping him,

"I don't sell drugs anymore, sorry." Septis laughs at his sarcasm.

"I don't need money or drugs trust me, I have too much of both already." He replies sitting back in the chair.

"Alright 'doctor' what is it your really after?"

House once again copies him. Septis smiles.

"The only thing that I'm after is you."

House's heart starts to beat faster and faster. Thoughts are racing through his head, sweat begins to pour from his forehead. He looks at Septis hoping that this is a joke, Septis smiles.

"Well Greggy?"

House wipes his palm across his forehead removing the sweat. " I don't see why I would have to degrade myself for your homosexual pleasures." Septis gets a rather unique facial expression.

"Ohhh really? Is _that _how you see it? Ok fine then. Do what in the hell what you want to do, but don't come bitching to me when your roommate makes you _his_ bitch."

Septis looks at the clock high on the wall of House's office.  
House glances at Septis for a moment trying to decide between a constant rape in prison, or possibly a nice time with a gay stranger. He ponders this rather difficult question for a few minutes longer, he sighs.

"……Alright……"

Septis smiles a giant smile. " Good, I'll pick you up at eight."

House cannot believe what he is hearing!

"How do you----"

Septis gets up and opens the door.

" Trust me Greggy I know."

He shuts the door the door behind his grand exit. House sits there not knowing what to do about his decision.  
He leans back in his leather chair making the Vicodin bottle appear once again, he stares at the ceiling.  
Septis walks next door to his office unlocking it as he heads quickly inside. Foreman is sitting down in the floor holding his blood stained chest. He looks up and sees Septis hovering about him. He extends a hand trying to help him up from the cold floor.

"Hi there Foreman, how are you feeling?"

Foreman grabs his strong hand and makes it to his feet. "W-what happened?"

Foreman looks around dazed and confused. He gets to his feet instantly holding his throbbing head.

"Ohhh you fell your fine though."

Foreman can see his black shirt along with his pure white coat blood stained, he panics.

"Is that blood!?"

Septis shakes his head.

" No, it's food coloring mixed with a light powder. We were doing an experiment and you tripped and fell into it." Septis lies his ass off.

"Ohhh." Foreman once again glances at his shirt and coat.

" Well I need to get back to work. I'll talk to you later."

He exit's the room leaving Septis finally alone and in peace. He reaches into his pocket and dials a number. He waits a bit until finally speaking.

" Yes hello, this is Dr. Septis Blackout speaking." The conversation goes on for what seems like four hours, but in reality it's only twenty minutes.

"Yes ok. So we have a deal?" He pauses.

"Great, I knew that you would see it my way. Bye."

He hangs up his cell phone and places it into his deep pants pocket. Septis shakes his head as he leaves the room.

"I have to get ready for my date."

The mysterious doctor walks down the never ending cream-colored hallways, past the front desk, and out into the parking lot. He sees a parking sign to his left it reads.

"House. "

He looks at the medium sized plain looking car that was parked in front of the sign. The car seems to be in bad shape with some paint peeling off, not to mention a crappy paint job to begin with. He walks three cars down and finds his sleek, black medium sized car. He un-locks his car and drives to his home to get ready for his big date.

He pulls quickly into the driveway almost hitting his shrubbery. He gets out as fast as he can running up to the door steps, he manages to un-lock the door and run inside. He is greeted by his large living room. His walls are covered in a dark crimson color. He has a black leather couch with a random assortment of furniture spread through out the room. There is a large 56" flat screen t.v. right against a wall. He runs off into the bathroom. He fumbles around the sink in search of hairspray. He quickly opens it and lightly mists his jet-black shoulder length hair with it. He smiles evilly at the mirror in front of him. He runs his long fingers through his straight hair a few times.

Making it just right he leans over and grabs some Axe body spray and lightly sprays it all over his long slender body. He turns out the light and runs into his bedroom, he kicks his shoes off almost instantly when getting in his room. He slams open the closet door and flips through shirt after shirt trying to find the right one. Finally he finds it! A nice black short sleeve silk shirt with dark red Japanese style designs on it. He throws his doctor's coat off and quickly un-buttons his other shirt throwing it halfway across the room. He carefully buttons up his black silky shirt tying not to rip it. He looks around his room in search of some pants. He drops the pants that he is wearing revealing his black silky boxers.

He rummages through some pairs of pants trying to find his favorite pair. He feels something very smooth, he looks ahead and sees his nice black leather pants. He zips them up not realizing what he is doing he trips and falls. He lies there a second longer to button up his pants. He carefully gets up not wanting to destroy his clothes. He's happy about what he tripped over, his shoes. He puts on his expensive black shoes and runs out of his bedroom. He is about to run out of the front door when he realizes something. He heads over to his table and grabs his keys, running out of the door locking it as he goes.

Driving down the road just up ahead is House. He pulls up next to him. House is wearing a black leather jacket, underneath is a dark blue long sleeved buttoned up shirt, he has on a pair of dark blue jeans. His hair is about the same as it always is with a cold expression to top it off, cane strongly in hand. He limps to the car and opens the door, he carefully gets in placing his cane in his lap before slamming the door hard. Septis jumps a bit of the sound of metal slamming together.

"Why don't you just go ahead and kill me now?" House replies looking at the road, Septis turns the wheel.

"That's so nice of you to allow me to kill you."

Both men completely avoid eye contact.

"You look nice tonight." Septis says checking out the older doctor's body.

"Shut up." House replies becoming really annoyed.

They pull into the parking lot of a semi fancy restaurant called The Pointing Swan. House glances at the fancy place watching people trying to get inside of the place. He has seen this place a few times before, passing it on his way to work but not really paying much attention to it. As they are in the restaurant, they have to wait a while for a table with no place to sit. The more that they stand there the more House's leg starts to hurt him. Septis can see the pain in his eyes as he fidgets with his cane. After ten minutes of standing there they finally get called for a table. They walk side by side going to their table House limping every bit of the way. They can feel eyes staring holes through them, they are basically like a limping freak show. House with his cane and limp, and Septis with his leather pants and his black attire.They take their seats and pick up some menus.

"Are you ok?"

Septis asks worried with concern in his voice. House reaches into his pocket and pulls out that infamous bottle.

"Yes, I'm so happy I can jump a damn fence!"

A brown haired waitress comes to the table.

" Can I get you a-----"

House dry swallows the pill quickly.

"….May I take your order gentlemen?"

House stares smiling at the brown haired woman pretending to be interested. House orders some mild spicy chicken while Septis orders a New York Strip steak, they both have some water to kill their meals down with. House sits there ignoring him.

"So…I-----"

"What in the hell are you here for?"

Septis stares blankly at the handsome man.

"Well I'm really the same type of doctor that you are, but that woman made me apart of your team."

House moves his cane closer to him.

"Cuddy."

Septis takes a sip of his water.

"Yeah the bitch with the weird ass name. She told me that she thought that it would give you a challenge, to have to have two of the same type of doctor on one team." Septis has his water twirling the glass cup around in his hand. House actually amiles at him.

"Ohhh…well that explains it." The waitress brings them their food and damn near drops it on the table.

" I'm so sorry!"

She cries out in embarrassment. Not one doctor says a word, she walks off going to another table.

For the rest of the time in between the chewing they discuss their doctor points of view along with their ideas. They also talk about meaningless but interesting subjects. Hell, Septis even made a joke which was really more stupid then funny, but House laughed anyway. Then the check arrives, the waitress places it right in the middle of the table. The two men quickly grab for it at the same time causing both of their hands to touch. Septis instantly blushes, House quickly removes his hand. Septis picks up the check and examines it the bill read one hundred twenty seven dollars and fifty three cents. House leans forward and sees the price on the bill he makes a face. He is about to say something until Septis cuts him off.

"No need. I offered to take you out so I'm paying."

Septis smiles and pulls out a wad of cash. He places the money with a tip on the table. Outside the temperature is freezing. Septis begins to shake as the two walk to the car.

"Wait."

House says stopping. Septis turns around staring at House with a strange look in his eyes. His arms are closely wrapped around his body trying to keep warm.

"Damn this silk shirt."

He mutters quietly. House removes his leather jacket and holds it up in the air.

"Here I don't need you getting me sick."

Septis stares at him blankly not knowing if he is playing some sort of sick joke on him. He continues to hold up the heavy leather jacket in his hand. Septis reaches for the jacket and quickly puts it on feeling the warmth of the other man.

"Thanks."

He says while continuing his journey to the car. Septis un-locks the doors, he walks over and opens the door for House. House gives him a strange stare he stops standing in front of the door.

"I don't need your pity."

Septis continues to stand there.

"I don't pity you. This is the least I can do for letting me wear your jacket."

House looks at him once more before getting in the car. The two of them drive down the cold dark road; they sit in silence enjoying each other's company. Septis can see out of the corner of his eye House staring at him with short glances. Septis looks over and almost catches House staring at him. Septis pulls up to where House lives; he opens the door and puts his cane out.

"Here's your jacket."

Septis tries to take it off. House grabs his cane and peers down into the window.

"Just hold onto it until tomorrow."

House says as he shuts the door and limps off.

"Thanks."

He quietly mutters while walking away.

"Welcome."

Septis silently says to himself as he drives off down the lonely road.  
The next morning Septis is in the main room where everyone meets at, so is the rest of the team. Septis is wearing House's leather jacket not taking it off all night. House hobbles in smiling for once. Septis stands up greeting House.

"Heres your jacket back from last night."

Trying to rub it in Chase's face. He takes it off and hands it to House.

" Yes thanks." He lays the jacket on the back of a chair, the two men sit down.

"Ok, so what's wrong today?"

House glances around at all of them waiting for an answer.

"Clinic duty." Cameron replies.

"Tell me something I didn't know."

He replies trying to be a smartass.

"I'm not single."

She says pointing it out to him, trying to make him think about that. He stands up grabbing some papers off the table.

" Tell your girlfriend I said hi."

He limps out of the room leaving her stunned.

"Why is _he_ in such a good mood?"

Foreman asks aloud.

"I don't know he's usually in such a pissy mood."

Chase says looking at some papers. Suddenly they all look at Septis. He looks at them with an annoyed look on his face.

"What?"

Septis says acting confused but really laughing on the inside. He shuffles through some papers.

"Ok, let's get down to business! I want to work on my first patient!"

He says fakely trying to amuse them. Cuddy walks in looking at Septis.

"Your first patient is in his room, go tend to him."

Septis gives them all an evil stare as he walks out of the room. Cameron blurts out.

" What in the hell did he do to House!?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

DISCLAIMER- I don't own the characters of House, M.D.

CREATION- I DO HOWEVER OWN Thadias Morrison Blackout, Septis Setzer Blackout, and Mic.(TM)

Septis goes into a room and sees a teenage boy maybe around fifteen or sixteen. He has short blonde hair his eyes are closed. He walks up to the bed grabbing more papers from his bed. He briefly glances at them before putting them back down. He reaches over and removes the sheets. There the boy's chest lies bare with a giant bloody scab infested wound. He very carefully takes his index finger and pokes the wound. No he just doesn't gently poke the wound he jabs his finger on it hard even going into it.

The boy yells out in pain awaking from his deep sleep. His finger is covered in a mix of blood and infected yellow gunk. The boy stares furiously at him. He doesn't say anything though he just stares at him. A thudding sound enters the room Septis doesn't even have to look up to see who it is. But he does anyway.

"What in the hell are you doing!?" The boy looks at House some what frightened by his outrage.

"I was experimenting." Septis smiles as he reaches over to repeat his action.

His finger is mere inches away from the scar, when all of a sudden there is a cracking sound and his finger is in gulped in pain. He looks at his finger and sees House's cane smashed into it.

"You realize that hurt right?"

House puts his cane back down on the floor. "I bet it felt great!" House replies. He almost pokes the boy again but he puts his finger down.

"Why doesn't he speak?" Septis can tell that the boy had went through something.

"He's just too shocked to speak by your handsome looks!"

The boy just looks at the two of them listening intently at their conversation. Septis almost says something about that comment but stops.

"Well he's _your_ patient you figure out why he's not talking."

He stares at Septis a bit longer before limping out of the room.

"So tell me why aren't you talking?"

The boy blankly stares at the doctor. "I don't speak to gay people."

Septis laughs a bit from his comment. "What makes you think I'm gay?"

The boy stares at him with hatred filled in his eyes. "You and your crippled boyfriend sure make it obvious.

" Septis gives the boy a somewhat angered look. He walks up close to the boy getting in his face, he speaks quietly.

"So, how long do you think that you will live without a heart?" The boy moves back afraid of his threat.

"You won't be able to get away with it you pussy."

Septis smiles picking up a knife. "Ohh really? I can finish this job in ten minutes, try me."

The boy's eyes are filled with fear he moves back further.

"You---" Septis leans his head forward just inches in front of his face.

" I what?" The boy shakes his head.

A cane taps the floor several times before making a steady pace slowly becoming quite. Septis heads back to his office; he sees a figure sitting in his chair its Foreman.

"I know that we don't know each other well, but I can't tell anyone else this."

Septis rolls his eyes," Great here we go again. Where's my syringe?"

Septis thinks to himself. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the syringe. This time he stabs the needle deep within his neck. Blood flies out covering his hands he wipes them on his jacket and shuts the door.

"I should've done that the first time, I don't know why I didn't." He places the needle back within his pocket he walks down to a near by bench and sits down.

Cameron walks down the hallway noticing him sitting there; she sees two bloody smeared hand prints on his coat.

"What happened there?" She says pointing at the blood stained jacket. Without looking up he says.

" I was doing an experiment with some red dye and some white powder, it spilled on me."

She gives him a skeptical look before leaving the area. The clock on the wall read 2:45pm; he had left Foreman alone for ten minutes. He rises up from the hard bench heading back to his office.

"Looks like I have to wake up Sleeping Beauty."

He swings the door open then slams it shut. He bends down to help get Foreman up he uses the exact same lie that he had told him a day ago, luckily he bought it.

He grabs some papers off of his desk and jams them into a folder. He leaves his office heading for home. Outside he is greeted by a rather odd visitor none other then House.

"Hey Sep." House is leaning up against Septis'es sleek black car cane in his right hand.

"Did he just call me Sep!?" He ponders before answering him back.

"House." Septis mocks House by leaning against his car as well.

"There's a doctors convention a few hours away in Greenflower, only so many doctors get invited. They said to bring a d-----friend…so…"

Septis smiles. " Are you asking me out on a date?"

House's eyes widen he almost loses his balance.

"What!? No I figured that since you're the newest doctor you should go."

Septis doesn't know what to think so he says the only thing logical.

"Whens the trip?" House gets up from his car.

"Tomorrow." Septis opens the car door.

"Ok I'll pick you up, what time should we leave?"

House steps forward going away from his car. "Seven should be fine."

The next morning Septis has a small suitcase packed up for the trip. He has a hot cup of coffee sitting in a holster cooling it has to be just right. House is standing at the end of the parking lot next to him a small suitcase of his own; he's wearing his leather jacket. He puts his suitcase in the trunk beside the other one.

"Morning Sep." House says warmly closing the door. Septis grabs his coffee taking a quick sip.

"Morning." He grunts back.

"Aren't you cheery in the morning?" House says sarcastically.

"Where in the hell is this place?" House places his cane in his lap.

"I found out that the convention isn't until tomorrow and plus it's the next state over. Good thing I have directions!"

Septis shakes his head. "Just read them to me."

Hours have past by since that last sentence.

Septis considered House lucky to just sit there reading. He had been counting the number of times that he has popped a Vicodin, so far since the many hours have went by the number was three. He wished that he still had some coffee left it was starting to get cold outside. It was starting to get dark quickly plus he was starting to get tired.

"Look, I can't drive much further. I'm getting tired and it's getting kind of dark."

House can see the tired look on his face. "Alright pull into the next hotel."

Easy for him to say the next hotel didn't appear until ten minutes later. He pulls into the parking lot quickly getting out while House takes his time. He places his cane onto the pavement and heads for the trunk.

"It's alright I'll get our stuff, just head in there."

Without complaining House heads to the hotel and goes inside. Septis emerges a few minutes later with their things, he walks up to the front desk.

"I would like a room."

The man behind the desk glances up at Septis. "Ok sir would you like one or two rooms?"

The man looks at House wearily. "One shall be fine."

The man behinds the desk hands them to key. The two of head to the elevator up to their room. Septis throws down their things on the floor he bends down and gets some clothes out. House sits down on one of the beds.

"I guess this ones mine." Septis grabs his clothes heading to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower."

House continues to sit there cane still in hand. House looks at the time.

"Well I better do this now before Septigays gets out."

He stands up opening up his suitcase. He gets out his clothes beginning to change; he removes his shirt and jacket revealing his hairy chest. He sits his cane to the side. He kicks off his shoes they fly off hitting the wall. He un-buttons his pants dropping them on the carpted floor revealing his dark blue boxers.

"I need to change these." He grabs a new pair of dark red boxers and lays them onto the bed.

He places either thumb on the side of his boxers he pulls them down slowly getting an inch past his hips. The door slams open Septis walks out his wet jet-black hair is strung all over his face, water still dripping. His chest is bare revealing several tattoes among his slender yet muscular body. He has a dragon tattoo running downt the top left shoulder going all the way down to his wrist. He has his name in Japanese on the upper right part on his arm.

He has grim reaper designs with swords running down his right arm. He has some symbol designs on both of his sides. He also has a giant dragon design on his back along with some more symbol designs on his back neck muscles. He can see where House's thumbs are located at he stares at the other man's body with sexual hunger. The only tihng that Septis is wearing is a pair of thin pajama pants with various yellow lighting rods coming down.

House removes his thumbs and quickly grabs his pants. He reaches for his cane along with his new pair of boxers. He limps on past him staring at his slender, wet, tattooed body. Septis just stands there. "I'm so glad that he went in there." He wispers to himself while looking down at his rather large erection. He turns on the t.v. and starts flipping through some channels. He gets in his bed trying to quickly cover up the boner in his pants. House changes his boxers and glances at himself at the mirror. Beads of sweat pour down from his face landing in the sink. He gently pulls up his pants while saying in a whisper.

What in the hell is wrong with me!?"

He wipes the sweat from his forehead, grabs his clothes, and heads out of the bathroom. He sees Septis lying there with something buldging through the thick covers, he can only guess what that buldge can be. He's still flipping through the channels.

" Do you want to watch anything?" He says hoping that he doesn't notice his boner.

House actually finds himself staring at it, he snaps out of it quickly looking at the t.v.

"No watch whatever you want."

House places his cane next to his bed, climbs in continuing to stare at his erection.

"Have a staring problem Greggy?"

Off guard he quickly looks at the t.v. "No I was just looking where you put the remote.

" Septis smiles. "Here do you want the remote?"

He holds it up. "Yeah." Septis still has it in his hand.

"Well come and get it.

" House frowns.

"Why don't you just throw it at me?"

Septis fondles the remote in his hand. "I don't want to hit your leg."

House continues to frown.

"Whats life without chances? Why can't you just get up and give me the remote?"

He can still feel his erection. "Because I'm tired plus I don't want to get up."

House removes his covers getting out of the bed. "Fine then lazy ass I'll come and get it myself."

He stands up tripping over his covers landing on Septis, his erection goes into House's lower stomach.  
He lies there not moving trying to figure out what to do. Septis can smell the other man's hair sent.

"House? A-are you ok?"

House lies there somewhat motionless he rises up his head,"Yeah I'm fine."

House puts his hand underneath him and lifts himself off of his erection he is sitting on both knees with pain shooting through his leg. Septis places a hand on the man's rough un-shaven face. He pulls him to himself kissing his smooth lips. He slowly removes his lips from the other doctor's. House stares at him in complete shock. He gets back in his own bed, reaches into his pocket and pulls out his bottle. He pops out a pill and shoves the bottle back within his pocket while getting back within his covers. Septis clicks the t.v. off, he reaches over and turns off the lamp.

"Good night Greg." Septis says like nothing had just happened.

"Night."

Septis buries himself deep within the covers his entire body is completely submerged. Septis reaches his hand down into his boxers and begins to fondle himself trying not to moan or be discovered by House. House lies there listening to the sound of flesh smacking against flesh, the noise increases after a few hours. The noises are followed by some squirting sounds as well a few moans of his name. House is trying to fall asleep but the horny man next to him won't allow him to.

House wakes up with the sunlight in his eyes. He sits up and wipes the sleep out of his eyes. He looks over Septis is gone. He sits up and shields his eyes from the sun with his hand. He gets his cane and goes over to shut the curtains. Septis emerges from the bathroom. House strolls over to his clothes and heads into the bathroom. Septis has his things on his bed packed up and ready to go. House quickly gathers his things and the two of them leave the hotel. Driving down the road House starts to become wired up. He keeps taping his cane against the black plastic floor mat repeatly. Septis tries to drown the sound out by turning on the radio, but House taps his cane faster and loulder trying to become loulder then the radio. Septis gives House a warning glare to stop but he continues ignoring his little threat. The cane taps faster and faster loulder and loulder.

Septis gives him one more glaring warning. Still the same effect happens. Septis forcefully tries to take the cane from him. But House won't let go without a fight. The two of them are grabbing the cane, each trying to gain control of the wooden wepon. House jerks torwards the door almost getting the cane away from the other man. Septis is a lot stronger then House considering his muscles and lack of injured leg. The car begins to serve in and out of the two lined highway. The car runs off onto the side of the road nearly hitting some railing. The music is blaring in their ears. House says something to Septis but it's completely unheard due to the overly lould music. Septis yanks the cane hard almost gaining control of it. There is a semi growing torwards them with rapid speed, neither of them see it coming. Out of the corner of his eye Septis can see it approaching.

Freaking out of the rush of the rapidly increasing danger Septis lets go of the wheel. House's expression changes from pissed off to fear. He struggles to keep his cane in his hand. The semi gets closer and closer with every passing second. Septis pushes House's chest sending him into the window. Septis takes advantage of the moment and pulls as hard as he can finally getting the cane from him. Septis throws the cane in the back seat and grabs back onto the wheel turing it hard. The car swerves out of the way of the incoming semi. Both men sweat heavily out of fear and anger. They are both breaking heavily Septis turns off the radio,

"Who in the hell do you think you are taking a cane from a crippled man!?" House rages.

"I warned you to twice to stop taping it." The cane sits somewhere in the back. Septis glances back there taking his eyes off the road.

He can see a small crack in his back left window from where the cane apparently hit. He looks down to see the cane lying in the floor board halfway on the seat, he turns back around.

"Give me my cane." House says in an angry tone

"The only way you can get that wooden wepon back is if you can reach it yourself." House sees the location of the cane.

He turns his body around and reaches for the cane. "Damnit."

He mutters out lould. Septis laughs in amusement. House un-fassens his seat belt completely turing around grabbing his injured leg. He reaches into his pocket grabbing his bottle. He quickly dry swallows the pill. He lays his cane on his lap and rebuckles himself. He's still tightly clutching his leg.

"So what happened to your leg?"

Septis never realized why he had not asked that question when they first met. I guess there was never a good time to get him alone.

"It's none of your concern." House said in an annoyed tine of 'here we go again.'

"Well it _is _my concern because I just asked you. If it wasn't _my_ concern then I wouldn't have asked."

Septis removes one hand away from the wheel and places it on his own lap. The road seems to be passing by at a mile a second. "Where in the hell are we?!"

Septis growls in an angry tone. "Take the next exit we are almost there."

Setpis keeps his eyes peeled on the road in front of him. House carefully raises his cane removing his hand from his throbbing leg. Within a few seconds he swiftly takes his cane and hit's the mysterious doctor right in the top of his head. Without making a single sound from his throbbing head he turns onto the next exit, they come to a red light. He looks right into the eyes of his attacker.

"Why in the hell did you do that?"

He says in a calm tone. "You took my cane and I told you not to."

He places his hand back onto the stearing wheel. "Look."

House points at a near by brick building. "I told you that we would make it." Septis shakes his head.

Pulling into the overly crowded parking lot the two men look for a place to park. Septis looks around gazing,

"I have never seen so many people in white coats."

He thinks to himself. Pulling into possibly the only parking spot they can find, they get out making their way to the brick building. The wind is blowing strong it seems like it's going a million miles an hour.

"What's this place called?"

Septis finally asks the name of his where abouts. "It's called the Purity Building."

Septis shakes his head,"No the name of this convention."

Septis pushes his hair away from his eyes. His hair is rapidly blowing all over his young face. The tree branches are heavily swaying back and forth it seems like the branches are going to break off any second. The automobiles are rocking almost violently back and forth sounding like thunder hitting tin roofs.

"This is the Intenational Medical Convention. Or the I.M.C. as everyone else calls it."

The two of them are greeted by a middle aged man sitting behind a table with all sorts of clipboards scattered everywhere. The man looks up at the two of them looking like hes just pissed his pants full.

"Dr. House! It's so nice of you to make it! Please please come in. Ohhh and who is your friend?"

The man stupidly smiles. "Yes hello Mic. This is my good friend Dr. Septis Blackout."

Fear in gulps Mic as he stares almost shaking at Septis. "A-are you realted to Dr. Thadias Blackout?"

Septis gives him an evil looking stare. "Why yes he's my cousin."

Mic is completely speechless, he nods and hands then some passes. "I'm so surprised! This is the very first convention that House has ever been to! They have been going on here for twenty years!"

Mic says to a man standing near him. They go inside the building and look around. Doctors surround them staring in pure amazement at who has just entered though the door. Majority of the room are stunned in silence at their arrival. They walk around for a few minutes exchanging glances and hellos.

"This place is huge!"

Septis says looking around at all of the people. House nods,"Yes it is rather large,"

Septis feels a mild tap on his right shoulder he looks at House. House looks at him with the 'I'm not doing it' look. They both turn around to see a tall medium blue haired man. He's wearing glasses, a white doctor's coat, khaki tan pants, and a blood red tie to match. He wears a smile on his face as well as a doctor's badge.

"Sep! How has my cousin been?"

Septis stares in amazement at the man in front of him. House is speechless for once realizing who this man is. "Hey Thad it's so great to see you! I've been fine."

The two cousins share a strong abrasive hug. Thadias looks at House,"Who's your…friend?"

He says searching for the right words to say. "This is Dr. Greg House, a good friend of mine."

Thadias smiles extending a hand, "It's nice to meet you."

House holds strongly onto his hand trying to be the dominate one. "Same here."

Thadias grabs ahold of his cousin's shoulder leading him a few feet away from House. "So where did you pick this one up at?"

Septis smiles at his cousin slyly,"Would you believe it if I said bribe?"

Thadias laughs. "What am I going to do with you!?"

The two cousins share a small laugh with one another.

"So have you banged this one yet?"

Septis removes his arm from around him. House stares intently at him almost waiting for an answer. "He's not like that."

Thadias rolls his eyes. "Ohhh…so he's _not_ gay? Or is it that he _is_ gay and just won't put out?"

Septis glances at House who is still staring at the two of them. "Ohhh…well don't worry about it. It's either you two are or aren't, there's no middle."

Septis runs his fingers through his hair. "Have you ever been in love?"

Septis wonders about his cousin. Thadias laughs,"No."

House is standing there still staring at them waiting. "I am, you're staring at him."

Thadias looks away from House,"Him? The cripple?"

Septis nods,"He has a name asshole, House."

Thadias nods."Ohhh…sorry. Yes House…here let me go break the ice." Thadias starts walking to House.

Septis frantically tries to grab him by the arm,"Thadias don't!"

Pushing his cousin away from him he walks over to House leaving Septis to stand there embarassed.

"Hey House."

House gives him a strange stare. "Thadias."

Thadias turns his back to his cousin. "Look, I know that you know how he feels about you, don't break his heart."

House gives him a questioning stare. "Excuse me?"

Thadias lets out a light laugh. "Cut the shit. I can tell how you feel about him, I'm watching you."

Thadias gets a crazy look in his eyes. Septis breaks up this little conversation. "Thadias?"

Septis gives him a warning glare, Thadias smiles. "I believe that you need some more serum, I'll be at your place in the next few days. Take care Sep. It was nice meeting you Greg."

Thadias smiles and walks out of House's earshot. "Don't let this one get away Sep."

He mutters as he walks away. He smiles at his cousin's remark. The two of them watch Thadias walk off. Septis turns to House.

"So how do you like my cousin? He's nice huh?"

House looks at his cane avoiding eye contact. "Yeah nice."

House thinks about the two cousin's conversation, their converation rages on within his head. "So have you banged this one yet?"

Hearing the crazy cousins, hearing their words…"House!"

Septis says for the third time trying to get his attention, he looks over at him. "Come on let's go sit down."

House nods following him with their words still buzzing about in his head. The two of them sit down on a wooden bench which is backed up against the wall; on either side of it are two trash cans along with a set of bathrooms. "But I thought…."

Septis looks at House with a questioning glance. "What?"

House pauses looking at the floor. "Isn't Thadias a murderer?"

Septis looks into his eyes getting closer to his rough yet handsome face,"Yeah…he is. So I'm guessing that you read my bio from work, or that you just know a lot about him."

House taps his cane a few times onto the hard tiled floor. "Bios can say a lot about a person, hell mine says too much."

Septis moves away from his face not making any eye contact. "So your juding me by who my cousin is?"

House continues to tap his cane surprisingly Septis doesn't get annoyed by his actions. "No I'm not. Cameron and Chase were looking at it so they pulled me over to see it."

Septis leans his head against the wall. "So they're against me too?"

Neither man makes eye contact. "Against you? What makes you think that we are against you?"

People continue to walk by them some listening to their conversation, while others don't even give them a passing glance. Both of their voices continue to get loulder.

"Well I guarantee that they see me as a threat. Hell I even had to drug Foreman twice what does that tell you!?"

Septis stands up stepping a few feet away from the bench. "Your wrong that's what it tells you!"

House stands up getting up in his face. Septis steps back farther not wanting any close contact between the two of them.

"I don't fucking care! They all hate me! No one trusts me because of my cousin!!"

His face is turning bright red from all of the yelling between the two of them.

"You're so fucking stupid! There is someone who likes you!!"

House puts his cane on Septis's chest preventing him from going anywhere. Septis tries to push the cane away from him but House just pushes harder.

"Who in the fuck would like me!? No one! I can't be liked just look at me!"

Septis'es voice increases causing everyone in the area to look at the two of them. People begin to whisper about this argument or fight as some call it there. House slams his cane down on the floor.

"You fucking idot, I like you!!"

House blurts out, out of pure anger and frustration. Septis'es mouth hangs open at this new discovery. Everyone around them is speechless as they stare at the new proclaimed love interest. Septis walks off through the huge amount of people surrounding them. House watches him walk off until finally deciding to follow him.

Limping with all of his might he effortly tries to catch up with him. Septis gets inside of his car sitting there in the driver's seat head resting on the wheel. Tears run down his hot feeling face, landing onto the steering wheel. A violent tap on the window makes him look up. He sees House tapping the window hard with his cane damn near smashing through it.

"Stop before you smash through the goddamn window!"

Septis places his head back down on the wheel sobbing. The door handle gets violently pulled sounding like it had just come off.

"Unlock the fucking door, I'm getting in!"

House says continuing to pull on it trying to get in. "No, go away!"

The sound continues getting even worse, it's about to rip off any second. The sound stops but the tapping sound starts up again. The window makes a cracking sound, the glass getting weaker with every strike.

"Open the door!"

Yells House sounding angry as ever. Septis turns his head avoiding eye contact making him even more pissed off.  
A giant smashing sound makes Septis jump up from his seat, his head mere inches away from hitting the ceiling. He looks over to see a cane smashed through his window, almost hitting him in the face. He backs up not wanting to get hit. The cane draws back as House reaches his hand through the broken window, unlocking the door from the inside.

"I told you that I would get in."

He wipes the broken glass out of the seat with his cane. He sits down glaring at Septis. He moves his body to a comfortable position. "I think glass just went through my ass."

He moves once more. "Get out of my car."

Septis turns his head back avoiding him. "No listen to me. What I said in there wasn't a lie. I don't give a shit who your cousin is."

Septis shakes his head, he says sobbing,"Get out."

House pulls him toward him eyes meeting. "I like you."

House says staring deep into the eyes of his new found love. He leans over and wipes the tears from his eyes. "I'm serious, I like you."

He smiles placing a hand upon him. Septis just sits there listening to him. "I love you so much Gre----"

Before he could finish his sentence House locks his lips with the handsome young doctor. Septis returns this long awaited kiss. House places his cane down embracing his young friend. Septis can feel the warmth of the older man, he finally smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

DISCLAIMER- I don't own the characters of House, M.D.

CREATION- I DO HOWEVER OWN Thadias Morrison Blackout, Septis Setzer Blackout, and Mic. (TM)

A few days later they are once again where they first met at, the hosptial. Everyone is in the conference room early in the morning. Chase is busily pouring coffee into his colorful Bad Company mug, with the crossword puzzle stedily in his hand. House walks in placing his hand upon a chair as he enters. Septis looks up from the papers that he is looking at and gives a warm smile. However House doesn't smile back he just stares at him like he's stupid. Foreman looks up at him.

"Welcome back House. So how was the convention?"

House grunts walking over to the donut box.

"Once you've seen one man in a white coat then you've seen them all."

He takes a hungry bite out of the donut. Cameron watches him eat the donut.

"So the convention was…fine?"

She pauses waiting for an answer. He looks at her with a stupid look on his face.

"Are you deaf? I just said that it was fine."

He continues to stand still eating that donut. Chase sits down a few seats away from Septis not wanting to get close to his new enemy.

"So Septis how did you like the trip?"

Cameron asks trying to uncover something that is hiding. He continues to read over his papers not wanting to respond to her.

"Fine."

He mutters. Chase marks his crossword puzzle going every which way with his black pen. "Well,"

House says removing his hand from the back of the chair. "Any cases today?"

Cameron looks over to Foreman who looks at Chase. "Yes we have one."

Cameron says glancing about the room. "How in the hell can you go on with this!?"

Septis yells out staring at House. House gives him an angry glare. "It's quite easy being a doctor you should try it."

Septis stands up angry. "Look we know went on, why are you denying it!?"

Septis slams his hand down on the table causing Chase's coffee to spill on their case papers. Chase, Cameron, and Foreman frantically try to grab the papers. House steps forward getting in his face.

"You want to talk about denying!? Ok let's talk about all of your denying!"

House grabs Septis up by his shirt causing his shirt to come up past his stomach.

"Hmmm…where should I start Septis? Let's go to the beginning and work our way through that should be fun!"

Septis squrms free of the doctor's grasp landing onto the floor. His knuckles make a sicking bone popping sound as they lay into House's face. Septis walks off like nothing has happened leaving House to hold his bleeding nose. Cameron and Foreman huddle around House while Chase goes after Septis. House sits in the floor still holding his nose trying to supress the bleeding.

"House, are you ok!?"

Foreman asks sounding worried. "Yeah I'm fine. I just have some red dye with some light white powder on my shirt!"

He swats his hand trying to get the doctors to give him some room to breathe. He stands up shaking, grabbing his cane, and mutters something under his breath. Chase tries to catch up to Septis walking faster every step of the way.

"Stop!" Chase yells knowing that won't help.

Chase walks faster trying to catch up, suddenly Septis stops. He turns around and faces him. House, Cameron, and Foreman all run after the two of them, they see Chase and Septis face to face.

"What in the fuck is your problem!?" Chase yells at the man. They all stand there watching.

"Chase, this doesn't concern you."

House rushes up to the two of them. "Ok Septis let's tell everyone about your denying! Let's start with the beginning!"

House smacks his cane onto the hard titled floor pissed off. Septis stands there not wanting believe that his world is crashing down before him. Not now, not never. House gets very close to the two of them. Chase starts to blush a bit finally being able to get this close to him.

"Let's talk about the convention. You tried to suduce me, you introduced me to your crazy fucking cousin, and you manipulated me! The list goes on and on!"

House's face starts to turn red from the yelling. Chase, Cameron, and Foreman stare at Septis in disbelief.

"Hell, you druged Foreman not once but twice! I bet he doesn't remember that does he!?"

House growls, blood barely pouring from his nose. "I don't know why in the fuck you are denying what happened between us!"

Foreman looks at the two men bitching at each other. "You drugged me!?"

Chase gets in his face. "Get the hell out of here Septis! All you have caused is hell and chaos!"

Septis has heard enough of this, within an instant he stabs Chase with his syringe causing him to collapse onto the floor. "You all know where I will be at."

He walks off down the hallway like nothing has happened. Moments later after entering his office his door busts open revealing House angry and red faced standing in the door way. He slams the door nearly destroying it.

"What in the fuck was that!? How could you say that in front of all of them!? Do you realize what you have just done?! Don't you ever fucking hit me again!!"

Septis sits down on his desk looking on. "No please tell me Greggy."

House walks up close to him getting in his face once more. "You don't get it do you? You just fucked up. What happened in that car and in the hotel room was a complete accident. I didn't have any control over my actions."

Septis mouth hangs open a bit. "Wait….you were fucking high!?"

House reaches into his pocket and pulls out his pill bottle; he sits it on the desk. Septis inspects the bottle, it's empty. "Look, if this was different…"

House pauses reaching for the bottle. "I don't need your excuses….I'm leaving….for good…."

Septis says with tears falling down onto his desk. "No you're not. Your ass isn't going anywhere."

Septis stares into the other man's eyes. "I can't stay here, no one wants me here."

Septis tries to get up but House pushes him back down onto the desk with his cane, Septis'es face is mixed with confusing and sorrow.

"We just can't show this at work."

House grabs his tie luring him to himself. He kisses the man forcefully on the lips. Cameron and Foreman walk in, they see the two of them together lips still connected. They both look up startled. House pushes Septis off of him hopefully they didn't see his hand holding his tie.

"What in the hell is wrong with you!? Trying to make sexual advances on your boss! I love women!!"

House gets up, backing up winking at Septis in the process. Cameron and Foreman just stare at one another in the room slowly taking everything in.

"Get your homosexual ass back in the conference room!"

House yells back as they all walk out of the room. "It's just another day at the office."

Septis mutters to himself walking from his door going down the hallway. They all walk into the comference room to see Chase sitting down coffee mug firmly in hand. Everyone gets back to what they were doing.

"Why in the hell did you drug me!?" Foreman yells out loud.

"You were doing something that I didn't approve of."

Chase and Cameron look at Septis. "What was it?"

Cameron asks watching House. "He was trying to get House into a lot of trouble. Like I said, I don't approve of that."

Septis sits down in the seat right next to Chase. "Why in the hell did you give me a sedative!?"

Chase yells angrily. Septis laughs. "Well you had no right to get into my bussiness, so I did the only thing that I could have done at the time. It was that or truth serum, none of us needed to hear what you do in your spare time."

Septis gives an evil smile. Chases lowly growls in anger, "That still doesn't give you the right to do something like that!"

House places his hand on the back of the chair once more. "Would you like me to give you the truth serum or shall I tell everyone here your little secret?"

Chase quickly stares down at his crossword puzzle he doesn't say a word. "So shall I go and check on my patient?"

House looks over at the papers on the table. Septis grabs the papers and heads out of the door. The boy still lies there in the exact same place the two doctors left him in.

The boy looks up wondering why this weird ass man has returned. "So, are you back to try and pull your gay stuff on me? Look it's not going to work, I don't swing that way."

Septis laughs before grabbing a syringe. He sits down next to his troublesome young patient. "No, I'm only here to grab a hand full of your balls. Now lean over."

The boy jumps back afraid of what he might do to him. "That's sexual assult! I'm gonna call the cops you fucking perv!"

Septis leans closer to him extending his hand. "I'm serious kid, bend your skinny ass over. I have to perform a ball grabbing test, don't forget to cough now."

The boy pulls his covers up closer to him fearing of the gay doctor. But really can you blame him!? "Ok have it your way…"

Septis stands up and goes to the end of his bed, the boy watches on with curiosity. "W-what are you doing?"

Asks the frightened young man. Septis let's a smile pass his lips. "Ohhh nothing just experimenting."

Septis starts pulling off his papers while lifting up the bottom of his sheets. "What's your name kid?"

The boy pulls his feet closer to himself worried that they might be ripped off along with his papers. "Rylance Roark."

Septis nods at the young man named Rylance. "Do you want to know what my name is?"

Rylance stares at him stupidly. "I don't care."

Septis continues to mess with the end of his bed. "Just the answer I was looking for! It's Septis Blackout."

Rylance freezes with fear. "D-did you just say Blackout!?"

He nods. "Y-you're that killer!"

He points at Septis with his hand shaking. Septis points back at him mockingly. "You're about to get your balls felt up!"

Rylance scoots back even more pulling the covers even closer to him. "Get back!"

At this point he is shaking with fear. A loud scream is heard in the hospital as Septis shuts the door behind him. "I told him that it wouldn't hurt but he didn't listen. I bet he would have now."

He smiles as he countiues back down the hallway. House hobbles toward him.

"Hey Sep, can I see you in my office for a minute?"

Septis looks confused at this meeting. House sits behind his desk playing with that damn ball.

"We can't continue this."

Septis seems even more confused then when he first arrived. "What? What do you mean that we can't continue this?"

House looks straight into his eyes. "Listen I don't want to hurt you because I know that I will. I'm trying to help your sorry ass!"

Setpis lowers his head letting it droop down. "This is because of what happened in there isn't it?"

House stands up for once. "Well…it's not that it's just that we damn near got caught and----"

Septis clenches his fists. "It's because that you don't want them finding out that you're gay!"

His head raises up revealing free falling tears. Septis doesn't say another word as he walks out of the door. House heavily sighs. "I didn't mean it like that…"


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

DISCLAIMER- I don't own the characters of House, M.D.

CREATION- I DO HOWEVER OWN Thadias Morrison Blackout, Septis Setzer Blackout, and Mic. (TM)

House stares at the door for a moment reviewing the firey conversation. House heads down the hallway in search of the black haired mysterious doctor. He finds Septis talking to Wilson inside of his office. He hears mumbling inside as if Septis is pouring his guts out to his best friend. Wilson sees House approaching his door, he tries to warn Septis from the attack but it was too late.

"What in the hell are you doing!?" The angry House yells possibly as loud as he can.

"Since when can't I talk to Wilson? Did it suddenly become illegal for people besides you to talk to him!?"

House smashes his cane down onto the floor causing an un-pleasant sound. "House, I am trying to have a conversation with him. You can either get the hell out or listen to him bitching about you!" Wilson's face is red with furious anger and frustration.

"Alright fine, I'll take you up on your offer. Septis do your worst, but I know that my heart just can't take it!"

Septis wipes the tears away from his red swollen eyes and continues to mumble on about House. "Then he ….." Septis doesn't igknowledge the fact that House is in the room with them, he continues on like nothing has happened.

He wispers quietly so that House can't hear him. "Speak up I cannot make out a word that you are saying."

Septis speaks just barely enough for even himself to understand what he is saying. "Septis in order for me to help you, first I need to be able to understand you."

With emotions raging within young Septis, finally he speaks. "I don't think he likes me because I'm gay!"

Wilson's expression is priceless. He backs up a few inches just to be safe.

"So what you're telling me is that you're gay? Well yes I see the problem here. Septis I don't know how to break this to you but House is straight. My advice is to find someone around your age, not half of it. My second advice is to be more open about your emotions that goes for you too House."

By the time Wilson has even finished his sentence he had already walked out of the door. "I thought that would make him leave…now Septis you can tell me what's really going on."

House walks down the hallway and into the confrence room. Chase, Cameron, and Foreman are all busy at work working on a case in which the two of them should be working on as well.

"So what's in the folder today?"

Not one of them look up at him they continue to do what they were doing. "Hey Foreman has the police came to lock you up yet for theft?"

Foreman ignores him and continues to read the medical papers. The sound of a cane being smashed in half draws everyones attention. Pieces of wood go flying every which way damn near hitting Chase in the side of his blonde head.

"Does it really take my cane smashing in fucking half to make you idiots listen to me!?"

Chase flicks the little pieces of wood out of his hair letting them fall to the floor. "So what's in the folder today!?" Cameron gives him an angry glare as she as well sweeps little pieces of wood from her hair.

"It's nothing really much. Pretty easy stuff." House picks up the remains of his cane.

"If someone doesn't answer my question then I'm going to shove this cane up your asses."

Foreman hands the papers to his evil sadistic boss. "Here, they involve a woman with a weird heart condition. Like Cameron said easy stuff."

House throws the papers down onto the table. House limps up to the front doors of the hosptial. Cuddy is running up behind him trying to have a minute with the doctor. "House what in the hell do you think that your doing!? Get your ass back over there!"

House continues to walk without saying a word. "House answer me!"

His broken in half cane is still big enough to hold his weight. "Do you see the wooden wepon in my hand? Do you still want to ask questions?" She stops dead in her tracks looking at the broken cane.

House heads inside of his apartment and sits down onto his couch. "Damnit…how could this have went wrong? For the first time in my life I am actually sharing my emotions and that bastards off bitching to Wilson. He doesn't even realize how I really feel about him. Maybe Wilson can put some sense into him. If not I'll have to with this cane."

He throws the cane down onto the floor. He hops into his bedroom to fetch his other spare cane. Limping back his phone starts ringing. Normally he won't answer his phone but this time he figured that he would.

He looked at the number and picked up the phone. "What is it Wilson?"

House places his cane onto the floor for a second. "What? Seriously? If this is some sick trick to get me to come back then I'm going to kill you."

House hangs his phone up and heads back to the hospital. Chase has blood coming from his nose and a nasty gash in his forehead. Foreman is holding him up against a wall. Septis is held up against the other side of the wall by Wilson with bruises running down the side of his neck.

House enters the room. Cuddy is standing in the middle of it all with her shirt ripped open a bit. "So you finally decided to call me after the bitches stopped fighting?"

Chase is struggling as hard as he can to get free from Foreman's strong grip. "Hey Cuddy who let the dogs out?"

Cuddy pulls her shirt closer together trying to prevent House from looking. "Here's what happened…"

After about a few minutes of bitching back and forth House finally realizes the object of their fight. "You two were fighting over me!?"

House pauses a minute after looking at the two angry, struggling men. "I knew that Septis was after me but Chase? I didn't think that you swung that way, but I guess I should've realized it from your blonde hair."

Chase gives House an angry glare. Septis finally struggles free of Wilson. Instead of going after Chase he sits down to catch his breath. "Look House it's not what you think."

House looks over at Chase and then at Septis. "Ok then tell me what is really going on."

Septis looks over at Chase and begins to tell his side of the story. "So that's what really happened? Let's now hear from our new gay wombat Chase to see what he's hiding up his….sleeve."

Chase tells his side of the story including new details that wasn't even mentioned in the other story. "Both stories sound the same! Wilson I told you that I was going to kill you if this was a waste of my time. It looks like your time is up."

Wilson backs up when he sees the cane firmly in House's hand.  
Foreman finally lets Chase go. "House, my I have a word with you alone?"

Everyone looks at Chase and House. He nods and gives everyone a warning glare for them all to leave. "Look I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you would react, plus I didn't want to ruin our bussiness relationship."

Chase says looking down at his feet. "Looks like to me that someone already beat you to it. Awww poor Chase it looks like he has to go crawling back to the gay lands of England."

Chase's nose is still red from being hit with a fist. His body aches all over from the frustrating fight he had just had. "You don't have to give me an "I'm straight" lecture, trust me I've already heard it. I know that I'm not going to win here, I just thought that you would like to see where I am coming from."

House sits down for a second trying to get some pressure off of his leg. "Your coming from behind I can already see that. Unless you have some big secret up front that no one knows about."

Hell even Chase had to laugh at that mean joke. "Look I don't know what your impling but I'm all man."

Everyone is peering into the conference room at the two of them talking. Just wondering what they are saying. "Ohh trust me Chase I already know that your all man. No woman can pull off that gay British blonde hair."

Chase stands up getting closet to the door. "So this is how it's going to be? We are only going to be co-workers? Alright I guess I can accpet that….for now…"

He leaves the room leaving House all to his lonesome self. Everyone else rushes back in to see and what went down. "House do you want to talk about it?"

Wilson asks getting closer to the crippled man. "You're not my damn therepist! I don't need your consent on the things that I do!"

Cuddy leaves the room seeing that this little dispute is over. "You two meet me in my office later."

Cameron puts her hand on Septis's shoulder. "Are you going to be ok?"

Foreman even walks closer to Septis. "Hey man don't worry everything will be alright."

Foreman places his hand on the other shoulder of Septis. Septis shrugs them off of his shoulders, he steps forward wrapping his trembling strong arms around House. Everyone is in complete shock as they that Septis has done the un-thinkable.

"I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me." Septis realses his boss and heads out of the door heading home.

"Wow…House….are you sure that you don't want to talk about it?"

Cameron and Foreman both watch as House heads out of the confrence room heading toward Septis. Just when Septis is all alone in the elevador heading home a cane slams in between the two metal doors. House steps on in not saying a word to him. After they droped a few floors House begins to speak.

"Septis you didn't even let me explain."

Septis pushes the one button a few times trying to end this nightmare. "The truth is……" House pauses almost stumbling over his words.

He tries to get all of his courage together by breathing a few times but it didn't really work. "Septis the truth is….that….I love you…."

He looks over at the the cripple lover just trying to figure out if this is real or not. "Are you serious? The last time that you said that you broke my heart and lied to me. I don't know if I can trust you again."

The giant sliding metal doors come open and a man is walking inside. "Do you mind?"

A cane _s_hoves his back onto the floor; profanity is spewed from the mouth of the angry man as the doors close in front of him. "I know that I fucked up, but it was interesting to find out two people on my team got into a fight over me."

Septis smiles for once remembering his fist smahing into Chase's nose. "Don't forget about Cuddy's puppies escaping."

The two of them share a good laugh thinking about the angry Cuddy and her ripped open shirt. "I thought that you would find that funny. She tried to break us up but Chase fights like a bitch. So to even the score Cuddy goes in there and tries to sepreate the two of us. Her shirt _accidentally_ gets ripped open by me."

House laughs even more remembering the sight of her shirt and her 'puppies' almost falling out. "Look I know that you are sorry and are incapable of saying it yourself, so yes I accept your apology." The two of them finally reach the bottom of the floor. They head out going to Septis's home.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

DISCLAIMER- I don't own the characters of House, M.D.

CREATION- I DO HOWEVER OWN Thadias Morrison Blackout, Septis Setzer Blackout, and Mik. (TM)

The arrive at his home with little talking in between the trip. The two of them sit on the couch kind of staring at the t.v. Septis lays his head against the back of his couch as House fiddles around with his cane. "Do you want anything to eat or drink? I have plenty in the fridge."

House warmly smiles at his generosity. "Sure that would be great, do you have any alcohol on you?"

He leans back against the couch even proping his feet on top of the table in front of him. "Yeah I have just the thing. Ohh and there are some movies over there next to your feet, check through those and pick the one that you like."

Septis is busy making the two of them some strong ass drinks. He's beginning to act like his cousin when it comes to things like this.

"Hey Sep, what is this movie See No Evil about?" House turns the DVD over to read the preview to the horror movie.

Septis hands House his deadly mixture. He takes a sip of the strong substance. House's body jumps up at the potent drink. House coughs almost chocking on it. "What in the hell did you put into that? It can give you hair on your balls because it's so strong!"

Septis laughs as he sits down and guzzles the red looking drink. "This is a mix that my cousin Thadias came up with when he was sixteen."

House this time coughs on the vicious substance, some of it even spuing out of his mouth and dripping onto the crotch of his pants. "Did you say sixteen?"

Septis nods at the red liped wonder. "Yeah he had a horrible childhood. His parents died when he was sixteen and he was never right after that. Actually now that I think about it he was never right. Maybe that's why he became a murderer."

House places the drink down in front of him on the table. "Damn…he seemed nice, well besides the threat. Damnit, I spilled that shit on my pants. "

Septis looks down at the red splattered dots on the crotch of his pants. "You might want to take those off so I can wash them. If I don't get it out quickly then it will stain them."

House looks down at his pants crotch and feels the stain. He looks back up at Septis who is staring at his every movement. He slowly un-buttons his pants trying not to injure his leg. He un-zips his pants slightly sliding them down. Septis tightly grabs his hand making sure that he doesn't hurt himself.

He stands up not putting that much pressure on his leg. His pants easily slip off as he revealed his black boxers. His pants fall down onto the floor as Septis bends down to pick them up. A chill went down his spine as Septis got really close to him. House tries to catch his breath as Septis walks away to go and wash his clothes. The washing machine kicks on as Septis heads back into the living room. House sits there not moving an inch in his boxers.

"So do you want to watch the DVD now?"

House throws the DVD to Septis who barely catches it. "Yeah put it in, hell I need a horror movie to calm me down." Septis laughs and nods his head, "You and me both." The DVD player slot slides out. The shiney DVD pops right it as it heads to the main menu. There it goes from preview to preview finally making its way to the DVD menu.

Septis clicks the bright standing lamp next to him while shifting his weight to make himself more comfortable. He scoots a little closer to House being able to smell his lovely scent. As schreams howl within their ears Septis can only think about the handsome man sitting beside him. Septis's black locks are strung all about his face making it almost impossible to see the movie in front of him. He pushes his hair aside to see House staring at him with almost begging eyes

. "What? Don't you like the movie so far?" House leans back further getting away from him.

"It's not the movie, I was wondering how long you are going to keep me in these boxers."

Septis face turns into a mix of confusion, not really understanding the point that he is trying to make. Septis starts to quickly remove his shirt. "No you idiot! I was talking about my pants, shouldn't they be cleaned and dryed by now?"

Septis blushes in embassment putting his shirt back across his slender body. "Ohhh yeah your pants…hold on and I shall go and check."

He quickly leaves before House sees the surprise inside of his own pants. Smelling the nice scent of the clean pants in his hand he smiles and throws them at House's head. The pants hit him right in the side of his head making a light thudding sound. Septis quickly grabs his hand not wanting him to fall as he tries to get in back into his nice clean pants. His pants come up quick in a speed that not even Septis has seen him move in.

House can feel his body crashing down onto the soft body of the black haired wonder. Septis lies on his back with House's weight toppled apon him. House lays still as Septis has ever seen him, he's barely even breathing due to the shock of another man beneath him. House can feel Septis's erection buried deep into his own crotch. House tries like hell to get himself back apon his feet but he finds it very hard to do so. "Are you alright? Did you hurt your leg?" Septis is the first to answer, even his words were light and stumbled.

"Yeah I'm fine, the only problem is the rod stabbing into my crotch."

Septis blushes an even deeper red if that's possible. Sweat begins to form all over his body as his hair once again falls into his face. "Sorry about that, I'll get up"

Septis slowly gets up not wanting to make any sudden movements trying not to injure the man apon him. A hand pushes himself back down onto the couch. House stares deeply into the younger man's eyes. "I said that it was stabbing into my crotch. I didn't say I wanted it removed."

House leans his head down a gives him a forceful yet passionate kiss. Septis hungerly kisses back placing his tounge into the other man's mouth. House can feel his hair being straddled by the younger man, his nice warm fingers slowly roaming through his hair. Septis carefully rolls over on his side causing House to topple over as well. He gets back and begins to quickly remove all of his clothing.

"Don't you think that you are going a little fast? I was going to not put out and make you wait for a few months."

Septis immediately stops un-buttoning his shirt. "Well I figured that it would be easier on your leg if I did it myself…"

House sits back down watching the handsome doctor struggle with his clothes and erection. House turns around to see the horrified faces of the people in the movie, just about to be killed with an axe. It sort of seems like the situation that he's going through now. The man wanting to kill people and the people not yet wanting to die. "Setpis I don't think that I…."

He quickly gets interrupted by an upset Septis. "You don't think that you what? Want to have sex with me?"

House turns back around to face him. "No I wasn't going to say that. What I was going to say before I got interrupted was I don't think that I can have great sex with my clothes on."A horny smile spreads across Septis's face.

"Let me help you with that problem."

Within seconds both men are completely naked just gazing at each other's beauty. Septis with his handsome youth on his side, and House with his arrogance and cane. House throws his cane to the side and prepares himself for perhaps the biggest night of his life. House pushes Septis back hard onto the soft couch. House gentlely gets upon Septis trying so hard not to put any un-nesscary pressure on his leg. "Do you have any lube and some condoms? If not this will be painful." He really hated doing this but he had to.

"You just had to ruin the mood didn't you?"

He pushed House off of him and went to retrive the lube. He came back to discover House jacking off like it was no big deal. The weird thing was about this was that his expression didn't change the entire time. It was like a statue jacking off it's cement penis.

"What are you doing?" House stops at his pleasure parade for a moment to answer his question.

"Whats it look like I'm doing? I'm just warming up."

Already placing the condom on, House grabs the lube out of his hand and begins to rub it all over his erected shaft. House slaps Septis on the side of his leg implying for him to bend down. Septis responds to his demands as he soon finds himself at House's complete control. House pushes Septis back down onto the nice soft soon to be destroyed couch. House shoves his massive self deep within his young new sex slave. Each man moaning with firey passion and desire. Septis yanks House's hair tight making sure that this is painful for him as well. With every deep filled thrust his hair gets pulled even more.

His prostrate is getting worked tonight as House thrusts even harder causing both men yell out in orgasm. Septis can feel his cock getting shoved in between the couch cushions. Sweat is pouring off both of them as House continues to pound into Septis's ass. House's leg is thriving in deep pain since he is heavily leaning upon it. He can feel it buckling beneath him. Each time he thrusts the other doctor his leg buckles further down and with even more intense pain. But that can't stop him, not now. Septis can't learn the reason why he stoped fucking him is because of a little leg pain. He will just have to make it up.

With one giant force House pushes himself out of the young sweating sex slave. Septis topples down onto the couch moaning in lusting pleasure. His firey passion erupts out of his loins and goes straight down in between the couch cushions. He lays there letting even more of the white liquid just pour out of him, moaning each time it flows from his body. House slaps Septis's ass hard trying to get him to roll over on his back. Finally the man responds and rolls over as sperm is just oozing out of his completely erected penis.

"You couldn't wait on me could you?" Septis's eyes are almost rolled back into his head from so much pleasure.

House goes down for the kill. Lightly sucking his clean shaven penis he genteelly masages his balls. Just teasing the man is fun for House, watching him lust for even more pleasure. His tounge slides all along the head of his penis just playing with him, not giving him his all. The warm liquid quickly fills his mouth. He swollows it down making sure to get every little drop. "Stop playing around and suck me already!"

Septis can barely yell out, full knowing that House is just toying with him. A light laugh is followed, as House shows Septis just why he is such an arrogant bad ass. House takes his tounge and slides it all around his penis, letting his tounge go over every little inch. He drops down to the base of his penis, swallowing his member whole. Septis moans out in orgasm as he grabs the older doctor's hair and erupts inside of his mouth. Licking around the head of his penis, once again he laps up every ounce of sperm he could guzzle down. House removes his fingers from the other man and jacks himself off. Hell he shouldn't be getting all of the pleasure here. House slowly traces his tounge all over his penis until he finally removes it. Septis erupts once more as the two of them watch it shoot up into the air and land on House's cock.

House lets go of himself long enough to push Septis off of the sperm infested couch.

House lays himself over the side of the arm of the couch trying to put as less pressure on his leg as possible. Septis immediately places a condom on and shoves his cock deep within House's ass. Septis grabs a hold of House's shoulders and begins to thrust extremely hard. House's prostrate feels like it's going to break in half from all of the pounding. His dick is getting shoved against the side of the couch. Septis is shoving himself deep within House going as fast as his penis can take him. Both men are moaning in deep lusting pleasure feeling each other's sweat and heart going faster and faster. Much to Septis's surprise he hears House moaning even more then himself. He could have even sworn that he was moaning his name out in orgasm. House places his head upon the arm of the couch just laying there to let Septis do his dirty work.

The couch begins to squeak loud from all of their weight getting shoved into it. "I want to try something else…"

House can barely hear Septis say from all of the moaning and squeaking. Septis removes himself from House as he quickly gets to his feet. Septis pushes all of the stuff off of his table letting it fly onto the floor.

"Get onto the table and lay on your back." House glances up to see if he's serious. And of course he is. House removes his sweaty body from the now white covered couch.

"This thing won't hold our weight. If I get glass in my body then I'm going to throw your skinny ass into the broken glass!" House lays down onto the cold table glass.

Septis spreads House's legs apart and shoves them into the air. He buries his dick deep within his ass and deeply thrusts causing House's head to fly off of the edge of the table. With every forceful thrust the table scoots back as well. House tries to shift his body but to no avail it didn't work. His ass is firmly against the table, his balls bouncing about with every movement.

"Septis….Septis…..Septis!" Moaning at first then actually yelling his name in anger he finally looks over at the man beneath him.

"What? Too hard?" Septis says moaning in the process.

"No the table is about to break, I can feel it…..uhhhhh….buckle beneath us…" House says moaning as well.

Even with that warning Septis doesn't let up. He continues to ram into him as hard as he can. Septis can't hold on much longer, every ounce of his body is shaking all over from fucking so hard. His legs are about to give out on him. Instead of getting out of House he thrusts into him as hard as he possibly can. Even House yells out in pain from this one. With every bit of energy that he has left he thrusts one last hard time. This time finally causing the glass table to crash beneath them and resulting them to land on glass and wood. The sick sound of glass tearing into flesh will possibly haunt Septis for the rest of his life.

The two of them yell out in a twisted mix of pleasure and pain. House's back is completely covered in shards of glass. The only part of Septis that is covered are his legs and knees. Blood is covered all over them from head to toe. Neither man is moving they are both just laying there.

"Septis you know what I fucking told you earlier." House painfully shifts his body over to the side.

He leans over and grabs his cane. Septis gets to his feet and tries to get away from the cane carring man. But since there are shards of glass inside of his knees and legs he can barely get anywhere. House gets to his feet barely being able to stand himself. The cane cracks hard into the back of Septis making a sickening bone cracking sound.

"Stand still so I can shove this cane up your ass!"

Septis falls upon his couch laying there feeling the almost ever lasting sting of his cane. The welp has already formed on his back. Not backing down House shoves his cane deep within Septis's ass. He shoves it in and out over and over again. He slams it into his prostrate trying hard to cause him as much pain as he has caused him tonight. It feels like his prostrate is going to come apart any second. House doesn't let up for one second continuing to shove it in there deeper and deeper, harder and harder. With one swift jerk House pulls it out.

Septis is laying on the couch his body shaking all over from that tramatic experience. House leans down to examin the damage that he has done to his ass. Sure enough just as he thought it was bleeding. He had shoved that cane so hard and fast within there it has caused him to bleed. He laughs at this sick little sight. Feeling happy at his pain.

"You might want to get your ass a bandaid, it's bleeding."

Septis places a finger aournd the crack of his ass feeling for the blood. Sure enough it was there. His arm goes limp as it falls onto the floor.

"You know what House? That table wasn't as sturdy as I thought."

With that being said Septis's head falls down onto the soft couch, and within seconds glass and all he fell asleep. House shakes his head at Septis's stupidity. He painfully begins to pluck out the glass out of his aching and bloody body.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

DISCLAIMER- I don't own the characters of House, M.D.

CREATION- I DO HOWEVER OWN Thadias Morrison Blackout, Septis Setzer Blackout, and Mik. (TM)

The two of them limp in together as they walk into the conference room. Chase, Cameron, and Foreman all look up in shock at the two of them. Both of their bodies are covered in blood stained wrapped up bandages. House has a giant blood stained bandage wrapped around his entire body. Septis has blood stained bandages wrapped around his entire legs. They look at House for an explanation. The door opens and Wilson walks inside. "Hey House…."

Wilson trails off as he sees the strange sight of his friend. "What in the hell are you all looking at?" Chase is the first to speak up. "What in the hell happened to you two?"

The entire room is slient waiting for an answer to all of this confusion. "I tired to committ suicide."

House walks over closer to the table and gets himself a donut. "What happened to your legs Septis?"

Foreman asks looking down. Septis looks at House before he answers. "I tripped over a table."

With that being said he heads over to the table and sits into a chair. "What in the hell is that smell!?"

Cameron asks covering her nose up. Everyone smells the air around them and quickly covers their noses. "Are you sure that your not smelling yourself Cameron?" House asks biting into the donut. She gives him a disgusted evil glare.

"House can I speak to you for a moment?" Wilson askes as the two of them quickly leave the room. "Did you have sex with Septis!?"

Wilson asks in a quite tone. House remains silent not saying a single word. "You did didn't you? That's why the two of your are ingured! House, how in the hell did you ingure yourself!?"

House looks inside of the conference room staring at Septis. "We went through a glass table."

Wilson's expression suddenly changes from curious to concerned. "You went through a fucking glass table!?"

House nodded. "Yeah apparently he thought that it was sturdier then that. Ooppss I guess that it wasn't." Wilson covers his nose from the still disgusting smell. "What is that…no tell me you didn't."

House lifts his cane up to examin it. "Yeah he was being a naughty boy!"

He says as he heads back for the conference room. "House you mean to tell me that you…."

House nods as he opens the door. As House enters the room everyone looks straight at House. "Seriously what in the hell is that smell?" The blonde haired Australian asks as he looks down finally noticing the suspect.

"The cane!" Chase yells aloud causing everyone in the room to look at the smelly wooden object.

"House why in the hell does your cane smell like shit!?" Foreman covers his nose up as he says it. House raises the cane up into the air near everyone's faces.

"That must have been one big dog! Or one big asshole." He glances over at Foreman waving the cane in his face.

No one says anything else about why the cane smells. They all figured if House was really going to tell them then he eventually would.

"Septis may I see you for a minute in my office?"

The two bandaged up doctors quickly leave the room allowing everyone's mind to wonder free. "You don't think…" Chase says staring at the other doctors.

"House and Septis? No way House isn't gay there's no way. You've seen all of the hits that he's made on Cuddy and myself."

Cameron sits down seeming even more puzzled now that she's thought about it. "Maybe the flirting was all a cover up so that no one would ever think about him possibly being gay. Because think about it House never tells someone that he'll talk to them in his office. If he has something to say he always says it in front of everyone else."

Foreman stops for a moment thinking about House possibly being gay. House and Septis are busy at away each other trying to remove the others clothing. Since their bandages are covering them that is one hard thing to do. So instead they decide to do something else less painful. House's tounge comes in and out of Septis's mouth. Septis upon House on his desk trying very hard not to put any pressure on his leg. Septis's hands down House's pants just playing away with his fleshy tools. House's hands gripping his shirt tight as the two of them genteelly hump one another. House moves his hands off of his back and instead going down to his ass. He grops each cheek even going into his ass crack. Septis starts to let off a bit going slower each time.

House pushes him off watching him topple onto the floor. House sits up on his desk and un-zips his pants. He removes his friend from the pants cage revealing its erect state. Septis gets on his injured knees taking this member all the way in. Hungrily he sucks hard rubbing his tounge all over it. Letting it slide all the way down his throat and up back again causing the older man to moan with pleasure. House grabs the desk tight as he can no longer keep this feeling under control. Septis's mouth is filled with the warm liquid it oozes out going down his chin getting all into his gotee. House's other hand is jerking away at Septis's long black hair pulling a bit of it out.

"Septis…..Septis….ahhhh….Septis…."

House moans his name out feeling his cock being straddled by the young doctor. He oozes into his mouth even more feeling the great pleasure of it all.

The door quickly opens and a female voice is heard. "House! Septis! What in the hell is going on in here!?"

Cuddy's voice echos lould enough for everyone to hear. Septis glances up at her still sucking and slurping away at the handsome doctor.

"A hummingbird has nothing on him!" House says while Septis continues to suck even faster.

"Septis get off of him!"

Septis finally obeys her word and realses the white covered member. Sperm is just dripping down the mouth of Septis falling off into the floor. "In my office now!" She yells walking off past the other doctors who are standing here stunned at this sight.

Septis gets to his feet while House grabs his cane. Chase, Foreman, Cameron, and Wilson stand there in amazement at the two of them, in which Septis still has sperm still plastered to his face. "Who knew that dating you could get me into so much trouble!" House replies as the two of them walk past the string of shocked doctors.

Chase, Cameron, and Foreman all look at Wilson at the same time. "Did you know about this the entire time!?" Chase yells upset as ever.

"Yeah he just told me right before he came into here." Cameron looks into his House's office in disgust.

"So the cane smelled because of….eww!" Cameron shakes her head trying hard to destroy the mental image.

"Yeah and I thought that House was a complete cripple, I guess that doesn't imply during sex." Foreman says looking disgusted as well. Wilson just stands there thinking about their nice chat with Cuddy.

Septis and House sit side by side in Cuddy's office. "I was only going to punish the two of you and Chase for the fight but this goes far beyond on what I was going to do! House you are the last person I thought of doing this. Septis wipe that off of your mouth!"

Septis grabs a tissue and wipes the white pleasure off of his lips. House sits there for once silent. "Well we wouldn't have been discovered if you knew how to fucking knock!" House snaps back defending him and his lover.

"I don't know what in the hell I am going to do with the two of you! Clinic duty just isn't enough for the two of you. Suspension won't work either because I need the two of you here. Fine, you two don't let me see this again I don't want to know what the two of you do in your spare time. And I am not even going to ask about the bandages."

With that being said the two of them head back to the conference room going face to face with the other doctors. They enter the room like nothing had just happened. But they can't deny that something has. Wilson sits there staring holes in House. Chase is the first to speak.

"So the only reason why you denied me is so you can fuck this freak!?"

Everyone's attention is all on Chase now. Septis glares at the blonde haired man. "But have you seen this freak fuck? It's like being in The Kentucky Derby, they go around fast and race hard!"

Chase glares at Septis and House but remains silent. No one says a word they all just stare at the two lovers. The others sit down reading the file in front of them. House grabs Septis's hand under the table as his team and Wilson go hard to work on their next case.


End file.
